Devouring Fire
by Dannrose
Summary: Tyrell's psynergy had always felt awkward, always felt 'odd', as if it was to be used a different way. Due to a mix of chance, searching and misfortune, he begins to learn more about his powers, his origin, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Hello and welcome to my first foray into Golden Sun fanfiction. This one is an AU of Dark Dawn and focuses largely on Tyrell, it also contains concepts from the anime Fairytail though I will be manipulating and changing them slightly. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own any aspect of Golden Sun.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Fire fascinated him.

The way it moved, the way it was unpredictable, yet consistent at its core. Fire was powerful, emotional, it danced and flourished, keeping no rhythm but its own. It warmed and brightened, bringing light and comfort in darkness, but it also consumed, it devoured and destroyed if it was allowed to rage.

In this regard, it wasn't that different from the other three elements. Earth, wind and water could also bring safety and danger, nourishment and starvation, life and death. However, unlike the other three, fire had a hunger, it needed to devour to survive, be it wood, parchment or any number of other things, fire had to eat to live and it was a hunger Tyrell felt.

As a Mars Adept, Tyrell was supposed to have a strong connection to fire, it was in his blood and he'd been taught about manipulating it through Psynergy for as long as he could remember. Even so, his fascination with fire was slightly beyond that of an adept.

He didn't just want to manipulate fire, conjuring fireballs and such, he wanted to wreath himself in fire, surround himself with it, have it burn brighter, hotter, he wanted to _consume_ it.

That was something that was definitely unusual.

Adepts were unusual enough, while hardly scarce, they were definitely uncommon, and in the minority, but one that felt a great desire to _eat_ his element was certainly unheard of.

It had first come to light when he'd been very little, maybe about five or so, he'd been staring with fascination at the fireplace and had found himself reaching towards the flames. Of course, his dad had noticed and slapped his hand away, telling him that he shouldn't touch the flames (adept or not, fire could still burn). Tyrell had looked up at his father, with tearful eyes and spoke.

"But daddy, they look tasty!"

His dad had been noticeably taken aback by this, but he'd quickly responded, "Tyrell, fire can be dangerous, you mustn't touch it carelessly and it certainly isn't for eating."

Child that he was, Tyrell had simply nodded and agreed, but the desire remained.

As he grew, and started being trained in using psynergy, other factors came to light. His powers seemed more volatile than other adepts, reacting more to his emotions and resulting in sudden flares of flame whenever he got particularly angry or scared. More than once these 'flare-ups' had caused minor damage to something in his vicinity, and while his father and Isaac had told him that adepts needed control, he gradually noticed that they seemed concerned, and an unintentionally overheard conversation after one such 'flare-up' confirmed it.

* * *

" _What do you make of it Isaac?"_

" _You mean Tyrell's psynergy?"_

" _Of course, that's what I mean! An adept's abilities aren't supposed to just flare up like that, it takes concentration and desire to create that kind of effect!"_

" _Our psynergy instinctively protected us from harm once."_

" _By creating a shield of raw psnergy power. You can't just produce fire without thinking about it!"_

" _Garet, there's still a lot we don't know about psynergy and how it works, maybe Tyrell's connection is such that he can sometimes create fire instinctively, he has always seemed far more…deeply connected to his element than most."_

" _I just worry Isaac, he seems to have difficulty using psynergy in the normal way, Matthew is a natural, but Tyrell's adept powers seem awkward, even for a child who's just learning, but then he launches flames without a thought. I can't help but feel that something's wrong."_

" _The best we can do is look after him and watch for anything unusual. For all we know, this could just be a phase and his powers will settle on their own."_

* * *

Unfortunately, his powers didn't 'settle', in fact, they seemed to become more volatile and using psynergy remained awkward.

While he could use it, and it worked just fine, his psynergy always seemed 'off' whenever he used it. It wasn't so much a problem as a weird feeling, like his powers didn't like being forced the way they were. It was like discontent in his soul, as if his powers weren't comfortable with the method they were being expressed by and wanted to do something else, do more.

Matthew and Karis said that psynergy felt natural to them, like they were merely using an extension of their mind, but Tyrell felt uncomfortable, his powers grumbled at him, his desire to consume fire didn't fade and didn't know why.

And so, it went, he continued to learn fire-based psynergy and continued to feel uncomfortable doing so, however, his 'flare-ups' became more common, as if his powers were rebelling against whatever they disliked, culminating in him nearly setting fire to Patcher's Place when he got snappy about something and unintentionally launched a small fireball when he flung his arm out.

At this point, it became clear to most that something was definitely wrong with his psynergy, a fireball did not simply form due to a single, instinctive gesture, and even the least capable adapts could recognise that. Seeing that simply watching was no longer an option, Isaac suggested consulting with some of the elders in the area, most were from Vale before it was destroyed and held considerable knowledge about psynergy.

* * *

Tyrell sat moodily outside the small hut, waiting for his father to finish discussing something with the latest elder they'd been to see.

Since the incident at Patcher's Place, he'd been taken to see several elders, but little progress had been made with his 'psynergy problem'. Each time he'd told them everything he could, the uncomfortableness, how his powers flared-up with his emotions, even his desire to eat fire. The last one always brought forth concerned frowns and usually led to a conclusion that since adapt powers were powered by the mind, the problem could be rooted there.

This is the way the last discussion went, with the elder all but saying he thought Tyrell was mentally damaged somehow, and the boy had naturally started to get angry. Sensing his son's mood, and likely worried about another 'flare-up' incident, Garet had sent him to wait outside while he continued to speak with the elder.

Not even bothering to try and hear the hushed talk inside, Tyrell stared towards continually erupting Mount Aleph, wishing he was back at home, at least there with Isaac and Matthew he wasn't being judged.

Scattered as they were, news still travelled fast through the former people of Vale, and the fact that the psynergy of Garet's son wasn't working properly had spread. Having travelled to several little communities to visit elders, Tyrell had noticed people staring at him with looks ranging from pity to fear, and he had to say he didn't like it.

Sudden movement pulled his eyes from the mountain, and he saw a little girl sprinting into the little cluster of buildings that made up this small settlement, screaming fit to bust.

Close behind came a band of whooping and shouting men, waving weapons wildly, and it was obvious what was going on.

While generally a peaceful area, the Goma Mountain Range did occasionally receive problems with bandits. Most didn't last long, since many of their 'victims' were descended from the people of Vale with several adepts among them, but they weren't to be taken lightly.

Tyrell was already on his feet, ready to leap into action, but his father barrelled out of the hut, summoned by the commotion.

"Tyrell, stay here!"

Without waiting for confirmation, he ran to meet the bandits head on, several of the local men running to back him up. With his own extensive psynergy powers, and equally useful assistance from those fighting with him, the band was being clearly beaten back. The bandits had obviously thought it would've been an easy raid and weren't expecting such a swift and powerful resistance. As such, most of them just fled, deciding that it just wasn't worth it, but one in particular slipped through the defence.

He spotted Tyrell, and a malicious grin spread across his features as he raised his arm. It took the young Mars adept merely a moment to recognise what was about to happen, but it wasn't enough time.

A large ball of intense flame was flung his way, the key spell of a Mars adept, and Tyrell could only stare as it hurtled towards him. Ideally, he would've ducked, but a sudden surge of instinct, fuelled by adrenaline, made him stand his ground. Instead of dodging, or even summoning a fireball of his own to counter, the boy held out his hands and caught the spell as if he was playing catch.

While he felt the impact, strangely enough, the attack didn't burn, in fact it felt merely warm. Without thinking, he bit into the fireball, ripping chunks out and scarfing them down as if he was devouring a loaf, driven by a sudden hunger. The flames tumbled down his throat, settling in his stomach and somehow filling him, though they seemed to do more.

He felt a surge of power, flowing out from the consumed flames and filling him with strength. The desire to release the power, fling all of it at the bandit who stood gaping at what was happening, rapidly grew and he went with it without question.

He breathed in, pulling his head back, and then forcefully flung his breath forward as if to scream. His howl became fire, blasting from his mouth like a torrent, a vortex of flame spiralling at the bandit who could only stare dumbly at the oncoming inferno.

It struck, hitting the bandit with such force that he was sent flying backwards, only his powers as an adept protecting him from instant death. The flames died as Tyrell's howl ended and brought him back down from his adrenaline rush. He stared at the massive scorch mark before him, indicating where his attack had passed, and at the defeated, but not quite dead bandit.

Around him, people stared in shock, not comprehending what they'd just seen. Even used to adepts as they were, an attack of that sort just didn't happen. The other bandits had long since fled, and in the deathly hush, Garet stepped towards his son.

"Tyrell, what did you just do?"

* * *

 _ **PS-So, Tyrell has just shown a strange power, is it a bizarre form of fire psynergy, or something else entirely? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello and welcome to the second chapter. In this one, serious deviation occurs, and a pair of OCs are thrown into the mix. Thank you those who've shown their support so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you serious Garet!?"

"Do you think this is something I'd joke about!?"

Tyrell could hear the voices of his father and Isaac inside the cabin, and he sighed.

After he'd devoured the bandit's fireball and unleashed his instinctive attack, his dad had whisked him home the moment the shock had worn off. Both men were inside discussing it, though he doubted they'd come up with any sort of good explanation.

What he'd done wasn't psynergy, he was sure of it. It didn't feel like his mind was the force driving it, instead it seemed to derive from his instincts, his very core. His attack didn't require concentration or focus, all it needed was the desire to fight and nothing else, though he had no idea how he did it.

And that was before getting onto the whole 'eating fire' thing.

In all honesty, it wasn't quite like he 'ate' the fireball, it didn't have any sort of taste or require chewing. In fact, it was more like he 'absorbed' the flames, taking them into his body and converting them into power, something a normal Mars Adept couldn't do.

Movement near the base of the cliff the cabin was built upon caught his attention, sat on the cliff edge as he was, he could easily look down and saw a man stood there, staring up at him.

Then he was gone.

* * *

The following day found Tyrell and his father heading out from the cabin once more.

This time, Isaac and Matthew were accompanying them, and they were heading to Patcher's Place and then onto Carver's Camp. The plan was to bring Tyrell to Kraden, thinking that the old scholar might have some insight into his sudden, unheard of abilities. Isaac believed that it could be he'd somehow unlocked some form of ancient psynergy, previously inaccessible due to the Elemental Lighthouses. The world was still in the middle of rebirth after the release of Alchemy, so it was likely that new forms of psynergy would develop as part of that process. Tyrell and Matthew would join Kraden at Carver's Camp and continue on from there while Isaac and Garet would return to the cabin. Garet had initially been against that part of the plan but Isaac didn't want to leave Mount Aleph for too long, not while still trying to work out the effects of the Golden Sun. He'd eventually convinced his long-time friend by saying it was a prime time to give their kids a chance to go out and learn from the rest of the world, and that they'd be in good hands with Kraden.

And so, they started out the next day.

It was a bit of a trek from the cabin to Patcher's Place, coming off the plateau and along the path, but it was one they'd done many times before. Unusually, Tyrell and Garet were silent as they trekked, both each wrapped in their own thoughts, but Isaac eventually spoke.

"I wouldn't worry Tyrell. Kraden has studied Alchemy far longer than practically anyone else, I'm sure he'll find an answer to all of this."

He then frowned as he looked ahead, "What is that?"

Garet peered ahead, then gasped, "It looks like a dust storm, but how can you get a dust storm here?"

His friend raised his arms, "We can worry about how it happened later, its heading right for us and fast!" he glanced at his son, "Matthew, help me grow a shield of vines, quickly!"

Immediately, the young Venus Adept did as he was ordered, and soon a wall of vines locked in front of them. All four dived behind the shield, just before it hit.

But it wasn't enough.

The impact of the dust storm, ripped through the vines, tearing them apart, the winds pushed against them, flinging them all off their feet and separating them all. Tyrell thought he heard his father cry out, but it was lost in the clamour of the storm as he tumbled over and over, tossed by the wind. Somehow, he found and clung to an anchor point on the ground, body pressed to the earth as he held on for dear life.

Then he was grabbed from the ground.

Someone, or something, hauled him into their arms, somehow unfazed by the storm around them. For a moment, Tyrell thought his dad or Isaac had found him, but some instinct told him it wasn't so.

Before he could do anything about it, a light shone above him, and the storm faded as he slipped into unwilling slumber.

* * *

The comfort of a bed was the first thing he registered, warm sheets and a soft pillow trying to convince him that he'd just been dreaming.

He grunted and turned, finding a bright light obnoxiously foiling his attempts to return to sleep, and he heard the sound of an unfamiliar chuckle.

Snapping into full wakefulness, he shot upright, barely registering the unknown room he was in. Instead, he focused on the stranger, sat in a chair by his bed.

The man gazed at him with odd, golden eyes, that sat neatly beneath a mop of unruly, dark blue hair. He grinned at the teen, revealing a set of strangely pointed teeth and spoke in a polite voice.

"You're finally awake youngling, I was beginning to worry that Hera had overdone it with the sleep spell."

Tyrell was out of bed like a shot, aiming to surprise the man, but found himself grabbed, spun, and then flung back onto the bed with apparent ease. The stranger sighed, "Its no use trying to get past me, you haven't the strength for that, I can assure you."

The teen raised his arm, intending to give him a fireball to the face, but nothing happened, and the man sighed yet again, "I'm afraid that's no use either." He pointed to the boy's wrist, "That manacle prevents someone like you from using their powers."

Tyrell looked down and saw that there was indeed a manacle on his wrist.

"And no, you won't be able to remove it forcibly." The stranger continued, as if he'd read the young adept's thoughts.

"Well, unless you chop off your own hand."

A female voice joined the conversation, and all eyes fell upon the door. The man smiled, "Hera, you've finally decided to join us."

The woman, Hera, strode in through the door, idly tying her long black hair back into a bun, "Well, I felt that I should help keep an eye on…" Her silver eyes looked at Tyrell distastefully, "…it."

"Now that's rather rude don't you think?"

She fixed her gaze on her companion, "You know how I feel about this Phorcys, about that!"

She gestured at Tyrell, clearly indicating him as the 'that'. Normally, the boy would've exploded at this insult, but a chance to escape had attracted his attention. It seemed that Hera had left the door wide open when she'd entered, with his two kidnappers distracted, he could dive for the exit and run for it.

Surging forward, he did just that. Flinging himself at the potential escape route, he ducked around Hera and dived for the door, the beckoning opening was within reach when his arms were roughly grabbed, and he was hauled backwards by Hera. He fought and kicked the whole way, but the woman was uncannily strong, and he soon found himself bound to a chair. He snarled at her and she responded with a backhand to his face.

"Enough Hera!"

Phorcys' voice spoke commandingly, and the woman spun to face him, "This thing deserved it!"

"I'll decide what he does and does not deserve. I'm still in charge of this mission regardless of your birth status." His eyes narrowed, "In fact, that same status should mean you should treat others with far more respect. Now, wait outside. I shall speak with our guest alone."

There was a tense moment, as the two stood staring each other down, then Hera gave a huff and stalked out the door, slamming it behind her. Once she'd gone, Phorcys briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then focused on Tyrell.

"I apologise for that, Hera is dedicated to our cause, but she does often forget that who she's born to does not ultimately determine her position, especially when she lets her long-held bigotry take control." He leaned closer examining where she'd struck him, "Seems she didn't do any actual damage, you'll just have a rather fetching red mark for a short while."

Rather foolishly, Tyrell attempted to headbutt him, but the man easily dodged the clumsy attempt, "Now youngling, you're only making this harder for everyone with this attitude."

"You kidnapped me!" The teen practically yelled back.

Phorcys sat down in another chair, facing him, "Well, I won't deny that to be true, but I will say it certainly wasn't my preferred idea, and I'm definitely not fond of keeping you tied up." He leaned back wearily, "But you do insist on trying to fight or run from us."

"And what else did you expect me to do!?"

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect you to do anything else, I merely hoped I could explain the situation before you tried."

Tyrell snorted, but didn't answer, and Phorcys gazed at him steadily, "What if I told you that I could explain your odd psynergy and desire to eat fire."

"What! How do you know about that!?" Tyrell then fell silent, not wanting to give anything away.

Phorcys' stare didn't waver, "Simple, we've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time, ever since you were born in fact."

"What?"

"You are of great interest to my people Tyrell, you're something really quite unique in this world, and rather unprecedented at that."

He smiled.

"A half-dragon is quite unprecedented indeed."

* * *

 _ **PS-Yes, he is a half-dragon. As to how this can happen, that'll be explained next chapter along with some exposure on what Phorcys and Hera want. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter. This one is mostly Phorcys explaining things, so I hope it isn't too boring. Thank you those who've shown their support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

There was a brief silence after his words, then…

"I'm a _what_!"

Tyrell stared at Phorcys in disbelief, then shook his head, "You must be crazy. There's no way that's possible."

The man seemed unperturbed, "I assure you, it's quite possible."

"But dragons are monsters!"

At this, Phorcys laughed slightly, "Oh, how little humans know." He shook his head, "No, the 'dragons' you are referring to are nothing more than lesser beings, pale imitations no doubt named after a long-forgotten memory."

"What are you talking about."

The man seemed to be even more amused, "It seems that the ancient Jenei have managed to erase us from history, unsurprising considering." He smiled, "True dragons are far more than monsters, in fact, we were a dominant power alongside the people known as Jenei, the Adapts of the past."

Tyrell frowned, "Wait, 'we'?"

Phorcys' smile grew wider, "Indeed, I myself am a true dragon, as is Hera."

"But, you're human!"

He laughed at Tyrell's outburst, "Oh I assure you, I am certainly not human, despite my appearance." He then grinned, showing a mouth full of teeth more akin to fangs, "No human could ever have these, and I'm sure my eyes are equally non-human."

Tyrell immediately looked at the man's eyes, on top of their odd golden colour, he also noticed that they were reptilian in appearance, with slits for pupils.

Phorcys nodded, "Indeed, my fangs and eyes are the give-aways as to my true nature." He leaned back with a sigh, "Now then, I think that brings us neatly onto what we want from you, though you'll have to forgive me since this could take a while. There's a bit of history and exposé to get through."

Despite himself, Tyrell was intrigued, and it wasn't like he was able to go anywhere just yet, so he simply nodded.

Phorcys grinned again, "Well then, it starts in a time before the Elemental Lighthouses, when the Jenei were at the height of their power and Alchemy was abundant. The dragons, the same as everything else, are comprised of the four elements, and like Adapts, they were each individually aligned with one element."

He pointed to himself, "Personally, I am a Sea Dragon, and thus aligned with water, whereas Hera is a Sky Dragon, and aligned with air."

He continued, "Our power is akin to psynergy, but it was also quite different, it relys more on our internal power rather than mental ability. Our abilities are instinctive whereas Adepts need concentration and focus, however, the end results were similar." He shrugged, "At that time, there was a…well, not quite a peace, but a…respect between the Jenei and Dragons. Both sides saw that fighting with each other was a futile endeavour, they were equally matched, so they came to an agreement to stay out of each other's affairs, and not go invading their respective territories." He sighed, "Of course, different human groups ended up fighting and killing each other but they left the dragons be, then things changed."

"The Jenei attacked?"

Tyrell was now more curious, and couldn't stop himself from guessing, Phorcys shook his head.

"Not quite, and if I'm perfectly honest, I think the dragons attacked them first."

"Why?"

He leaned forward, "Because, humanity started to seek a way to remove the power of Alchemy. Dragons like myself are more attuned to the more primal nature of that force, they were certain that sealing it would cause the world more harm than good in the end, so they sought to prevent that from happening." He sighed again, "Of course, the dragons starting a war only made the humans more certain that Alchemy should be sealed, both groups gained their power from that source and their goal became more than just ending the wars between humans, it also meant victory over the dragons."

He sat back in his chair, "In the end, the Jenei found another way to defeat them, using their machines and knowledge of Alchemy, they managed to seal away the greatest power the dragons held."

"And what was that power?"

Phorcys smiled again at Tyrell's question, "Our ability to take on a full draconic form, it gave us incredible power and was our answer to the Alchemy machines. Despite the limited time it could be sustained, our full form was a mighty force to be reckoned with, and our greatest pride." He shook his head, "But alas, it was taken from us, sealed away as Alchemy itself was not long after, and as the victors, the Jenei started to erase our presence from history. Without Alchemy, our full forms would remain locked away, and the dragons diminished into just the most obscure legends, as what was left of them moved onto the edge of civilisation."

He nodded at Tyrell, "Until of course, your father and the other Warriors of Vale reignited the lighthouses and returned Alchemy to the world, granting us the chance to regain our lost power."

Tyrell frowned, "Well, good for you, but where do I fit into this?"

Phorcys grinned, "Ah, yes. Well, despite Alchemy returning to the world, the seal on our power remains, and we dragons can't undo it ourselves, such is the way its constructed. In fact, not even an Adept can do it. No, the Jenei, in a stroke of what could only be called genius, made it so only one who was both the child of an Adept and a dragon could remove it."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "You have to admire their wisdom, at the time, the thought of an Adept and a dragon ever having children was inconceivable, they had created a near perfect seal." He glanced at the boy, "But then you happened."

There was a long silence in which Phorcys stared at Tyrell intently. Then, he suddenly stood, "Well, I think that's enough storytelling for one day." He glanced back at the boy, "Now, it is getting rather late and we'll need to travel hard tomorrow." He walked over and looked down at him, "If I untie you, will you behave yourself."

Tyrell blinked and looked down at the bonds he'd almost forgotten were holding him to his chair. He considered it for a moment then nodded.

Phorcys smiled slightly, "Good." He set about untying the ropes, "Now, I'm leaving on the manacle that's blocking your powers and I'll certainly be locking the door when I leave, however, you will be able to use the bed and that'll be far more comfortable than being tied to a chair."

The ropes fell away and Tyrell stood and stretched, just realising how uncomfortable he'd been. Phorcys was already heading for the door, "As I said, it'll be a long, hard day of travel tomorrow, you should properly rest while you can."

With that, the man left, the door locking audibly behind him.

* * *

 _ **PS-So, a brief history of dragons and what happened to them. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. This one shows a little of the dynamics between Phorcys and Hera and a brief display of his power. I've also started another fic that is based on the first Golden Sun called 'Weakened Fire', its an AU focused on Garet and connects to this one. Thank you those who've shown their support for this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Dawn had only just started to appear when Tyrell found himself unceremoniously dragged out of bed.

He landed hard on the floor and glanced up to see Hera staring down at him. She walked towards the door, "Downstairs, now!"

Leaving only that command behind, she swept out of the room. Groaning, the boy stood and stretched, before following her out of the door and down the stairs.

* * *

The floor below was one room, furnished with one large table, surrounded by chairs, at its centre and a kitchen area in the corner furthest from the door. Pots and barrels were scattered about the room and Phorcys was sat at the table, while Hera was nowhere to be seen.

Phorcys smiled, "Ah, Tyrell. Do join me."

He gestured to a seat across from him, and Tyrell noticed a breakfast already sat waiting for him. He cautiously came over and sat down, "Where's Hera?"

"Outside." Phorcys answered, "And I apologise for how she woke you, I assume she wasn't gentle with it."

"She literally threw me onto the floor."

The man sighed, "Of course she did." He nodded at the food, "You'll want to start eating that."

The boy eyed it warily, and Phorcys chuckled, "I assure you its quite safe. Letting you get hurt is far from helpful to us, and I certainly do not agree with harming a youngling like yourself."

Hungrily, Tyrell tore into the food, and for a while, said little. Eventually, he looked up at the man, "Why do you sometimes call me 'youngling'?"

Phorcys looked up from a book he'd been reading and smiled, "A slight habit of mine I suppose, it's a term we use for dragons your age. You may only be half-dragon, but it still seems appropriate."

They lapsed into silence for a little more, then Tyrell asked another question, "Why does Hera hate me so much?"

The man briefly rolled his eyes, before returning them to his book as he replied, "Her family is quite an old line, they can trace their family tree back to before Alchemy was sealed, one of the reasons why we know what we do about what happened. With this old line comes an old grudge, they never seemed to quite get over what happened in that ancient war and insist on hating Adepts. A mindset I find incredibly foolish personally." He looked up, "Since your father is an Adept, she considers your mixed heritage something of an abomination. Never mind that that same heritage is the reason you can break the seal on our draconic forms."

"You're telling him too much Phorcys!"

Hera herself walked back in the front door, her face showing her annoyance, "Why do you insist on revealing what he doesn't need to know."

Phorcys blinked in amusement, "Well, Tyrell seems to be a 'him' to you now, not an 'it'. You must be starting to like him."

She growled, "You've not answered my question!"

He idly began leafing through his book again, "Hera, I believe that Tyrell deserves as much disclosure as possible, especially considering the fact we kidnapped him. He has a right to know about the half of his heritage he's unaware of. Also, your hatred of him is hardly hidden, its not like I'm telling him some dark, personal secret of yours."

She snorted, "Regardless, we only need him to break the seal, we can do that without all this foolish coddling."

Phorcys looked up at her sternly, "Hera, I will not allow the mistreatment of a youngling under my care, be they dragon, half-dragon or any other race." He slammed the book closed firmly, "Now, does our path ahead seem clear?"

She nodded, "Yes, only the usual monsters you'd expect, nothing we cannot handle."

"Excellent." Phorcys stood, "Then we best be off, everything we need is packed up already, I'm sure someone will eventually find this place and make use of it themselves once we're gone."

* * *

Soon, they were heading north, away from the lone house they'd been in.

Tyrell, now carrying a share of the supplies alongside the two dragons, walked alongside Phorcys. Hera was only a step or two behind, likely keeping a sharp eye on him, and in silence they walked.

Several times, the boy had considered making a break for it, but he felt that he wouldn't get far before he was caught again, plus, he was unarmed and unable to use his psynergy in an unknown wilderness. He had no idea where he was, so he had no idea as to which way to go to try and get back home, so, for the moment, his best option was to stay with his kidnappers and wait.

That and he couldn't deny a desire to know more.

While Phorcys had said a lot the day before, there was a lot of information he hadn't disclosed. Why did they think he was half-dragon? What did unsealing their full power entail? What were they planning to do if they ever unsealed it? What about his mother?

That last question was probably the most prominent in his mind, if he was half-dragon (as Phorcys claimed) then his mother must have been a full dragon, since his father definitely wasn't. In all honesty, he knew little about her, he knew her name, Pele, and that she died soon after giving birth to him, but that was about it. It wasn't that his father had never told him, Tyrell just never thought to ask. Did his dad know that she was a dragon?

Something told him that he hadn't, his father didn't know what was wrong with his psynergy, suggesting that his wife's true nature was unknown. Perhaps his mother was going to reveal it at some point, but why didn't she tell her husband sooner?

Phorcys might have the answers to these questions, the man claimed to be a dragon so if Tyrell's own mother had been one too, then he might've known her.

He glanced at the man beside him, but would he tell him the truth if he had?

The man suddenly put an arm out, halting Tyrell in his tracks. The boy looked at him in surprise to find the dragon staring ahead of them. Following his line of sight, he spotted what had caused their halt.

Three skeletons.

The animated bones were moving in their direction, old swords clutched in their hands. No one was quite sure what caused these monsters to appear, animals were driven wild by high levels of psynergy, either from psynergy stones or another source, but people still hadn't worked out what caused old bones to start moving and attack travellers.

Regardless, they were a threat, especially when you were unarmed as Tyrell was.

Phorcys seemed unafraid, "Do want to take this or shall I Hera?"

The woman shrugged, "I find them more annoying than anything else, they're all yours."

"Very well then."

He strode forwards towards them, blindly, the skeletons sought to attack the man, but they never got a chance.

Almost carelessly, Phorcys swung his arm out. In response, a long whip of water lashed out from said arm and sliced through the three monsters, scattering their bones like confetti. Within about three seconds, the skeletons were defeated and Phorcys turned back to the other two, "Now then, shall we continue."

As if he hadn't just demolished three monsters with a flick of his wrist, the man continued to lead them onwards, Tyrell slightly awed by what he'd seen.

While he knew that skeletons weren't the toughest of foes, destroying them with such ease was incredible, maybe his dad or the other Warriors of Vale were capable of such a feat, but most people would've had more difficulty than that, and it certainly hadn't been psynergy as he knew it.

He definitely wouldn't make it if he tried to run now.

* * *

 _ **PS-So, lots of unanswered questions still and only a glimpse of Phorcys' power. Please let me know what you thought and maybe give my other Golden Sun story a look. I'll hopefully update soon.**_


End file.
